Til We Meet Again
by WindmageLita
Summary: Kagome is alone thinking about her and inuyasha. She starts singing,when someone finds her.Can this person make her forget everything? read to find out you silly people you (problem with ch 2 all fixed )
1. Default Chapter

"STUPID BITCH!"

"grr SIT!"

CRASH!

"DAMN IT!"

They where at it again, arguing as usual. And just like every other time before, it was Inuyasha's fault. Of course he would never admit it even if he ever thought it was his fault. Kagome sighs softly He will never learn. I try but nothing I do or say is ever good enough for him' She walks slowly to the hot spring that's not far away. But, of course, Inuyasha wasn't finished yet. "Where the hell do you think your going bitch?" Kagome simply closes her eyes and speaks in a softly tone that only demons or in this case half demons could possibly hear. "I'm going for a walk Inuyasha, don't worry, your Shard Detector isn't running away." With that she continues walking, ignoring the groups collective gasps. Inuyasha watches her leave with wide eyes but then he shrugs it off and jumps into a tree.

Kagome comes to the hot spring and sits down. She stares at her reflection in the water. "Inuyasha will never see the real me, all he sees is either a weak shard detector or a bad copy of Kikyou, but I'm not her, I'm Kagome, just Kagome. But he doesn't want Kagome , he wants Kikyou, not some poor reincarnation of her. A lonely tear falls down her face. She closes her eyes and starts singing.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

Not far away Sesshoumaru looks up from his campfire. "What is that? It sound so beautiful; but…sad." He silently stands, careful not to wake sweet little Rin or that annoying toad Jaken. 'Why do I keep him around anyway? . He starts toward the sound, as he gets closer he starts to realize that the voice is somehow familiar. 'Where have I heard that voice before? He continues on his search for the owner of that enchanting voice. Sesshoumaru finally reached the hot spring and must stop himself from gasping. 'Its Inuyasha's wench, what is she doing here , and where is that annoying half breed? Shouldn't he be watching over her? And why does she sound so sad?'. Sesshoumaru groans softly. 'When did I start asking so many questions? I'm spending too much time around Rin.' He returns from his little vacation to notice that the girl as stopped singing and is now sitting, staring at the water. Sesshoumaru steps closer and speaks, "what are you doing out her all alone girl?"

Kagome jumps at the sudden voice and looks towards the demon lord.

"SESSHOUMARU?"


	2. hello

Sesshoumaru smirks almost unnoticeably, his handsome face betraying no emotion. The tall Lord looks down at the beautiful miko waiting for an answer. Kagome blinks remembering his previous question. "I'm alone because I wanted to get away from inuyasha for a while." Her soft musical voice portraying her sadness to the demon standing before her. Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow at this, his voice again showing no emotion. "What has the half-breed done now to chase his precious miko away?" Kagome lowers her head; a single tear can be seen falling down her pale cheek. Even thought her thick black bangs are shielding her eyes from the young lord he notices the wetness as well as the salty scent of her tears. He stares at the girl with curiosity and something else he can't quite explain. Sesshoumaru silently lowers himself to the ground sitting close to Kagome without actually touching her. "What troubles you Kagome?"

Kagome blinks, her head snaps up as her eyes focus on the demon lord's form; she raises her eyes to meet his gaze. "What did you call me?" The wonder could not be kept from her voice. Sesshoumaru looks into her eyes and speaks softly" Kagome, is that not your name?" She nods" Yes but I didn't think you knew my name." Sesshoumaru allows a small smile to grace his mouth. He stares into her smokey blue eyes, his gold one bearing into her very soul. "You would be surprised by how much I know about you, my dear." He raises a clawed hand to remove a stray lock of her raven black hair from her eyes then gently brushes his hand against her cheek and whispers softly to her. "What have you done to me? Is this some sort of spell you have cast upon me?"

Kagome blinks breaking the spell that trapped her in his gaze. Sesshoumaru blinks also shaking off the same spell that refused to let him look away from her soulful eyes.

"Go back to your friends Kagome, they will be wondering where you are. And I would hate for some vile demon to kill you and prevent me from hearing your lovely voice again." With that demon lord left without a backwards glance at the confused young girl from the future.

"Wait ..'I would hate for some vile demon to kill you and prevent me from hearing your lovely voice again' did he hear me singing?"

She stays at the hot spring for only a few minutes more before she decided to rejoin the shard hunters.

Well another chapter finished. Thanks for the great review, they really help me. hugs all her wonderful reviewers.

If you have any suggestions fell free to tell me. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated

See ya my loveable fans


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting so long for the next chapter, writers block is a killer points to the grave yard of her past muses see

Oh I forgot before I don't own inuyasha, never have never will runs away crying

Chap 3

As Kagome walks back to camp, she thinks about what the great demon lord said to her , she smiles softly. Over head in the branches of a near by tree a pair of golden eyes watch the distracted maiden. Lord Sesshoumaru allows himself the smallest of smiles to show on his otherwise expressionless face.

Kagome carefully picks up the slumbering Shippou and quietly climbs back into her sleeping bag. Shippou snuggles closer to his adoptive mother as his dreams become filled with beautiful images of a loving family with Kagome as his mother and some faceless man as his father. Shippou smiles in his sleep when the dream takes on a playful tone. He and his mother, Kagome, laughing and running happily as his unknown father chases them , pretending to be some fearsome demon that wishes to capture Kagome and devour the brave young warrior Shippou. The adorable fox kit giggles in his sleep as his dreams of a happy life play in his young mind.

The powerful demon lord watches the miko and kit in awe and also a bit of envy. He himself has had maybe unspoken desires of having a kind and loving mate that will care for and cherish his growing pups. Over the years that Sesshoumaru has watched over his half-brother's group , he has begun to long for a family that before Kagome came into this era, he has all but given up hope of having. Throughout his long life Sesshoumaru has yet to find a female worthy of being his mate, until he met Kagome , that is. She is the only female that both Seshoumaru and his inner beast agree upon. But until he is ready to revile his feelings, the seemingly emotionless lord of the western land, will wait , watch and if need be , protect the pure girl from the future.

He stays there watching over her until the sun rises before he returns to his camp to collect Rin, the two-headed dragon and that annoying green thing known as Jaken.


End file.
